This invention relates in general to devices used to disable a vehicle in order to prevent hijacking (commonly called carjacking when an automobile is involved) and theft of the vehicle.
This invention is an anti-hijacking and theft deterrent system for self-propelled vehicles, such as automobiles and trucks. If a vehicle containing this system is hijacked while the system is armed in a "normal" mode, the system allows the hijacker to drive away from the victim, but subsequently disables the vehicle after a short delay. After the delay the system takes control and shuts down the vehicle rendering it non-operational.
A significant advantage of this invention over the prior art is that it requires no action on the part of the driver or passengers to activate the delayed disabling feature. A driver need only comply with the usual demands of a hijacker, that is, get out of the vehicle leaving the keys. The carjacker then takes control of the vehicle and drives away, unaware that the disabling feature has been actuated, and puts a safe distance between himself or herself and the driver victim.
The system also has a "valet" mode that allows others, such as parking lot attendants and garage mechanics, limited driving. If the limit is exceeded at any time the vehicle shuts-down and cannot be restarted without actuating a hidden switch.
The system also discourages theft of a vehicle while it is parked and not in operation. Depending on the system's mode setting, the system either prevents a thief from starting the engine, or will shut-down the engine at the first stop the vehicle makes after a short time period from when the vehicle was started.
Other advantages and attributes of this invention will be readily discernable upon a reading of the text hereinafter.